


The Late Hour

by Jekkah



Series: Season Seven [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 7X05, "From Childhood's Hour." Also a sequel to "Effortless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing with Criminal Minds except for my dvds. I don't own Superman either.
> 
> Author's Note: Just a quick little end scene for 7X05's "From Childhood's Hour" for all my JJ/Hotch shippers. Sequel to "Effortless," which was an end scene for "Painless."

"I'm all ready, Daddy," Jack announced, walking down the stairs. He had on his Superman pajamas and matching slippers. "Why do I need to go in my pajamas?"

"Because it's late and you're going to be asleep before we get home," Hotch explained, patiently. He picked Jack up before Jack reached the last step. "I love you, buddy."

"I know, Daddy. I love you, too." Jack placed a kiss on his father's cheek before looping his arms around Hotch's neck. Hotch had done almost nothing else besides keep Jack close to him and repeatedly tell him that he loved him since arriving home that evening.

Hotch opened the front door to leave the house only to find JJ standing on his front porch poised to knock on the door. She held a near-asleep Henry in her arms. Her mouth formed a near perfect "O" at seeing Hotch and Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked at the same time JJ asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

They both stared at each other for a moment before both breaking into sheepish grins. Jack looked between the two of them, confused. Henry just dug his head deeper into his mom's neck, only vaguely aware of his surroundings.

"We were on our way to see you and Henry. I just... needed to see him after this last case," Hotch admitted.

JJ kissed Henry's head. "We were coming to see you. I needed to see Jack, needed a hug and kiss."

"Come on in," Hotch said, moving from the doorway. After JJ closed the door, they once again stared at each other. After a few moments, they both huffed, amused, before carefully exchanging kids.

JJ hugged Jack, tightly, breathing in his scent. "I missed you, Jack."

"I missed you, too," Jack told her, squeezing her back. "I love you."

JJ kissed him repeatedly on the cheek. "I love you, too. So much."

Hotch placed a kiss on Henry's head and rubbed his back. Henry was wearing the same set of pajamas that Jack had on. The closeness between the boys brought a smile to his face.

"Hi, Hotch," Henry said, sleepily. He was already drifting back to sleep as the words left his mouth. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Hotch whispered. He glanced back at JJ to see her biting her bottom a lip, a look of total adoration in her eyes as she watched the two of them. Hotch felt warmth spread throughout his body. "Do you want to go sit in the living room?"

JJ nodded, pulling Jack closer to her. She followed Hotch into the living room, sitting down next to him on the couch. She kept Jack close to her chest as she softly sang a lullabye. She listened as his breath deepened into sleep while keeping one of her hands on Henry. Hotch placed his arm around JJ so that he was able to keep his hand on Jack's head and still keep Henry close to him. JJ leaned her head into his shoulder.

"This was a rough one," JJ mumbled after a long period of silence. Her thoughts had grown dark after she had assured herself that both her boys were okay. She kept trying to picture a situation that would cause her to become the parents that they had dealt with on the case.

"It was." Hotch laid his cheek on her head, sensing were her thoughts had wandered. "You know, you're an amazing mother, don't you? You have nothing in common with those parents. Henry idolizes you and Jack is wild about you."

JJ sighed, contently. Hotch's words were like a beacon through her thoughts, bringing her home. "I'm pretty crazy about them myself."

"I'm pretty crazy about you."

She shivered at his husky tone. "What do you say we put these guys to bed?"

Hotch lifted his head up. "Here?"

"No, I thought we'd take them all the way back to my place," she teased.

"It's just, you've never spent the night here."

JJ moved her head to face him. "I thought I was protecting the boys in case something went wrong, but it's too late for that. I had to hold Jack just as much as I had to hold Henry tonight. We're a family."

"I've been telling you that for months."

"I know." JJ rolled her eyes. "You're really going to be pushing for that proposal now, aren't you?"

Hotch shrugged before he leaned down and captured her lips. "I love you."

JJ smiled against his mouth. She pulled away causing him to groan. She gingerly stood up from the couch, cradling Jack. Hotch followed her up the stairs to Jack's room, careful not to jostle Henry. Neither Jack nor Henry woke when they put them into bed.

Hotch pulled JJ into his arms as soon as they left the bedroom. He kissed each brow, each cheek, across her jaw as he walked her backwards to his room. "You know, I'm not going to propose to you until you're ready."

"I know that," she assured him, stroking his cheek. "I also know that you're telling me now so that I don't get freaked out when you do finally propose."

Hotch sat on his bed, pulling her between his legs. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"Well," JJ replied, running her hands through his hair, "if I remember correctly, it came after a late night vodka fueled confession about how much you hated being at the BAU without my- what was it? - 'beautiful, wonder, sexy smile.'"

He placed a kiss on her stomach. "Best confession I ever made."

JJ blushed. "No need for flattery, Hotch. You're definitely getting lucky tonight."

"I'm lucky every night I get to see you, but I'll take the other thing, too."

"I bet you will," JJ muttered before shoving him onto the bed and straddling him. She had not intentions of letting him go until they were woken by the boys early the next morning.

END


End file.
